minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig
|spawn = Light level >9, on grass Blocks in the Overworld with at least 2 blocks gap above them |Damage = None |drop = 1–3 Raw Porkchop (Cooked Porkchop if killed by fire) -Saddle (if it is wearing one when killed) |techname=pig |fa = Survival Test 0.24_05 }} Pigs are passive, animal mobs that spawn in grassy areas of the Overworld. Pigmen were going be the mob living in the villages, this Idea was given by Miclee , he was given the Bacon Cape as the reward but this idea didn't get implemented. Overview Pigs have a height of 1.1875 blocks, a length of 1.25 blocks, and a width of 0.625 blocks. Hitting a pig will cause it to flee for a short while, but it will eventually calm down. Farming Pigs are good for gathering porkchops. First, the Player should make a fenced-in area, 4 blocks wide and 1 block deep, with a fence gate, then lure a pig into the farm with carrots. After getting at least two, breed them as often as possible, by right-clicking on them with carrots or wheat in one's hand, and kill one every time there are three or more than 4 adults. Riding For one to ride a pig, one must first find a Saddle in a Dungeon, Desert Temple, or Jungle Temple as they are not craftable. A saddle can be placed on the pig by left-clicking the pig (in PC version) while the saddle is held in one's hand. The pig will then be wearing an orange saddle, and it can be mounted. A player cannot control the pig's movement unless they use a Carrot on a Stick, holding it in the direction they want the pig to walk. A mounted pig can be told to sprint by right-clicking. A saddle can only be removed by killing the pig. Breeding A pig can be fed a , or to enter love mode. When two pigs are in love mode within 16 blocks of each other, they make a baby pig. It takes one full Minecraft day (or 20 minutes) for the piglet to grow into an adult pig. Trivia *Because a pig can be saddled, it has two texture files: one with a saddle and one without. *The hostile mob Creeper was accidentally created when Notch was trying to create a pig model. Notch had swapped the length and height, and so he decided to make it a new mob. *As of 1.2.3, adult pigs no longer follow piglets. *The pig has 2 related humanoid mobs: Pigmen and Zombie Pigmen (the former is unused). *As of 1.2.4., saddles can no longer be put on piglets. *Like Sheep, Squids, Iron Golems and Cows, pigs are wall-eyed. *Piglets, like all baby animals, make a higher-pitched noise than the adult. *Pigs didn't always have a protruding snout, this was added in 1.8 - The Bountiful Update. *If a player rides a pig and then they fall off a cliff and the pig takes more than 4 HP in fall damage, the player will get the achievement "When Pigs Fly". *Pigs used to only drop 0–2 raw porkchops upon death, but it was eventually raised to 1–3 porkchops upon death. *Pigs make an "oink" sound when they walk around. *As of Beta 1.5, a pig will morph into a zombie pigman if it's struck by Lightning. *When killed with Fire, an adult pig will drop 1–3 cooked porkchops. *In Survival Test 0.24_05, The pigs were completely cross eyed. This was the version when pigs were first added. *On the PC/Mac edition, if the language is changed to Australian English, pigs will be referred to as "Wombats." *While riding a pig, one can actually make it climb vines and ladders. Gallery Category:Animal Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Transportation